


Ka-boom

by mordorisleft



Series: Broduil [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, af, fight, lmao why do i even title things oh well, massive fight oh no, not a very happy ending, not happy at all tbh, this sucks bu t i am sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thranduil have been together for 2 lovely years, and are extremely happy together... or at least Thranduil thought they were. With Bard's recent absences and "excuses", Thranduil's thoughts have wandered and his mind has not become the most pleasant place... Maybe Bard is actually bored with Thranduil... Maybe Alfrid's harsh words held some truth...</p>
<p>This is in the broduil uni series but it is clearly a few years after getting together so like 4th year, and Thranduil has moved out with Elrond and Celeborn recently and has a nerve-wracking question for Bard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ka-boom

It was now an hour and a half since Bard was supposed to be home, and everything Thranduil had worked so hard on had now gone to waste. The food that Thranduil had spent hours slaving over in the kitchen was now cold, and rain pelted down heavily against the window, thunder rumbling loudly through the sky. It had been nice and sunny earlier that day and it was almost eerie in the way the weather seemed to reflected Thranduil’s mood, once giddy and excited, now broody and bitter.

Thranduil couldn’t help the feeling of hurt that washed through him as the minutes ticked on and there was still no sign of the doorknob turning. He was splayed on the leather couches he had splurged on when he, Elrond, and Celeborn bought the apartment, and was almost finished the entire bottle of expensive wine he had gotten at this point.

He had told Bard this was an important night, that Thranduil had wanted to talk to him about something important, but apparently that was not enough for Bard to actually show up for once. Apparently, after being together for 2 years, Thranduil just wasn’t as important to Bard as he used to be. Maybe Bard had found someone else? Maybe that’s why he was always busy and spending late nights at the “lab”…

Alrfrid’s harsh words floated through Thranduil’s head again:

_“Sorry darlin’, but I gotta run – I’ll see you later though? Maybe?”_

_The smile fell from Thranduil’s face at his boyfriend’s words; Thranduil had barely sat down for ten minutes, but he tried to salvage his good mood the best he could. “Yeah, yeah of course. Love you,”_

_“Mmm love you too,” but the words were flimsy, like they were rehearsed and didn’t hold the familiar loving note Bard always had. Then Bard was gone and the smile slid off Thranduil’s face again._

_There was a cackle from the other side of the room and Thranduil glared at the culprit. “What do you want_ Alfrid _.”_

_“You_ are _aware that he’s probably got some floosy on the side right? He’s always ‘busy’ and coming back to the room late…” Thranduil tried to ignore Alfrid’s words – he was just trying to stir things up, as usual, the slimy git. But he couldn’t stop the little voice inside of his head from going, but what if?_

_“I mean you’re just another pretty face and that’s all really; smart guy like Bard, he’s bound to get bored of you at some point, don’t you know?”_

_“Shut up Alfrid, what do you even know.”_

Thranduil felt his insides go cold at the memory of the conversation and re-filled his glass once again, the wine bottle noticeably lighter than it had been when he had started.

What a horrible night. And it was supposed to have been incredibly special. Since Bard had been so busy recently and they only ever got to see each other on weekends and for an hour, barely, Thranduil had thought it was the right move to make. Asking Bard to move in with him that was.

The thought of living with Bard, seeing him first thing every morning made his heart flutter with joy. It would be such an easy fix; he could just move into Thranduil’s bedroom – he was practically there all the time anyway. Well, he used to be…

Thranduil was snapped out of his morbid thoughts at the sound of the key turning in the door lock. A few seconds later the door swung open and Bard shuffled through, shutting the door behind him.

“Good evening, _darling,”_ Bard jumped at the sudden sound and swiveled around to see Thranduil watching him from the couch with a brow raised. He did not look pleased.

“I’m _so_ sorry babe, I got caught up-“ Bard took a step forward but stopped when Thranduil raised a hand to silence him; his boyfriend had always had a way of commanding anyone he desired. Thranduil sucked in a deep breath before placing his glass on the coffee table and rising.

“Do I even want to hear your excuse today Bard? Would the lie even be worth it?”

Bard’s mouth flapped in surprise a few times before his brows furrowed. “Excuse? Lie? What are you talking about Thran? I really was-”

Thranduil laughed, shutting Bard up. “Do you really expect me to believe you just happen to be absolutely busy every day this week, too busy to have even a conversation with me? Sorry, but I’m a lot more perceptive than my looks make me seem – I can tell when I’m being avoided.”

Bard shook his head, “Oh God, Thran, it’s not like th-“

Thranduil raised his hand again, his lip curling in disgust. “Please Bard, I don’t need you lying to me.” He swallowed, the pain evident on his face. “I told you tonight was important… That it was important to me, and important for _us_ , and you still couldn’t bring yourself to make it even _close_ to the time I asked you.”

“But I’m not lying to you! I’ve been extremely busy between the workload this year, and tutoring, and putting in extra hours at the library,” Bard responded, but he didn’t dare try to move closer again. He knew when Thranduil wanted space, no matter how much it pained Bard to give it to him.

“And I know you said tonight was important and I feel absolutely awful about showing up late,” Bard’s eyes desperately searched Thranduil’s but the blonde averted his gaze.

Thranduil scoffed, “Honestly, I was wondering if you were even planning on showing up at all tonight, wouldn’t be the first time.” He moved to walk around the table, and stumbled, catching himself on the arm of the couch. Bard took a step forward, but Thranduil snapped out a harsh, “don’t,” freezing him in place.

“Thran… are you drunk?” Bard’s eyes fell on the almost empty bottle of wine and matching glass on the table.

“No - how dare you… Maybe… possibly just a bit tipsy. But why would that even concern you, clearly you don’t give a _fuck_ about me anymore,” Thranduil spat.

“What? How can you even say that?” Bard’s voice was filled with utter shock, but in Thranduil’s state he didn’t pick up on it.

“Please Bard, like I said, I can tell when I’m being shrugged off like a chip on the shoulder okay, it’s fine,” Thranduil’s voice cracked. “This is it; I’m giving you your out. So just take it and get out.”

“Thran no; you’re drunk, you’re not thinking straight, we can talk about this in the morn-” Bard’s thoughts were flying through his head, trying to think of a way to calm Thranduil down long enough before this escalated any farther.

“Actually, I think I’m _finally_ thinking straight. Why would I want to stay in a relationship with someone who doesn’t care about me? Who has probably found someone better to spend their precious time with? I deserve better.”

Bard raised both hands as if approaching a skittish animal. “Thran, you’re right, deserve the world, and I want to be the person who gives that to you. I know I’ve been acting like a piece of shit recently, but I’m really sorry – but you must know that it has _nothing_ to do with you. You know that I lo-“

“Don’t,” the sharpness in the word could have cut glass and the room descended into silence beside Thranduil’s heavy breathing and the loud hammering of the rain.

Thranduil rubbed at his temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

“Here, let me just put you to bed and we can talk about this in the mor-“

“No! You don’t get it, do you Bard?” Thranduil snarled, glaring at him. “You can’t just fucking apologize every time you treat me like I’m nothings, crawl into bed late with kisses, and think everything will be okay. You can’t just _buy_ my love.”

Bard’s heart broke at the look of pain Thranduil’s beautiful features had twisted into. He wanted nothing more to scoop him up in his arms and stroke away the hurt he saw there, but the fact that he was the one that put it there stopped him. How could he have managed to make Thranduil feel this way? Bard felt anger boil inside of him, not toward Thranduil, but himself.

“Thranduil. I’m not… I’m not like _him_ ; I’d never treat you like that on- on purpose, you know that. I just-“

“Bard, I think you should go.”

The room fell silent again and a crack of thunder rang through the apartment. Bard thought his heart almost stopped when the whispered words fell from Thranduil’s lips. He swallowed thickly, “You don’t mean that. Please don’t mean that.”

Thranduil shook his head, and his hand came up to frantically wipe a traitorous tear from his cheek. “No, except I really do. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be someone’s afterthought. I can’t be _your_ afterthought while you go off and fuck some-some _floosey._ ”

Bard took a step back, like he had been physically hit. “I can’t believe- who told you th- you think I’d… No, you know what Thranduil, this is so _typically_ you,” Thranduil’s head whipped over at the venom in Bard’s voice. Bard ignored the way his heart leapt in his chest at the watery gaze and pushed through with his anger, now definitely directed at Thranduil (as well as himself).

“Right when something get’s tough, anything that involves emotions and trusting someone else, you fucking go making excuses and bail on it.”

Thranduil’s glare turned icy and he set his jaw. “ _Leave_.”

“Maybe I will if that’s what you so desperately want. You’re just going to end up alone if you keep pushing people away.”

“Get. Out,” Thranduil spat.

“Fine,” Bard yelled, before stopping back out the door into the heavy rain, slamming it behind him.

Thranduil let out a choked sob once alone and whipped a pillow from the couch at the closed door. Rage filled him, and he let out a roar as he threw his wine glass, seeing it explode against the wall. Seething, his hands balled at his side, knuckles turning white to prevent him from throwing more things, and he watched the wine paint the wall red until exhaustion replaced his anger.

He collapsed onto the carpet, body wracked with sobs. Ignoring the pain he felt in his palms from his nails digging harshly into his flesh, he curled up into a ball and buried his face in his knees. Bard had actually left…

Now what.

**Author's Note:**

> ehy ehy so i decided to write some angst (clearly) because i hate myself and this is what i got... though it was hard to come up with a reason for them to fight because thEYRE LITERALLY SO PERFECT THEY WOULD NEVER FIGHT so yeah this is what i got...
> 
> sort of thought it was a little weird for bard to just get MAD all of a sudden but i needed it for him to storm out... haha yeah they're so happy well anyway i hope you're all crying with me i'm dead inside


End file.
